Painted Lies
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Blood thrumming with the living and thundering feeling of his rage he wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to decimate all this and crush this world with flames. He hated all of them.


Blood thrumming with the living and thundering feeling of his rage he wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to decimate all this shit and crush this world with flames. He hated all of them. Ha hated this petty bitch, he hated the lies, the bullshit. He had to wanted to rip her lies from her throat and show them the bullshit they were feeding themselves.

"Why are we here?" The weak petulant voice felt like an ice-pick hitting a raw nerve.

Mac whipped around and snarled at her. He wanted to kick her in the throat sending her head snapping back so hard he'd hear the satisfying crack and snap of neck. He'd have that satisfying feeling of her death. He wanted to but he wouldn't right now. He wanted to make her feel it. He was going to make her feel every mark, every lie, every goddamn thing this bitch ever done.

Now was the time he'd rise to his feet and make sure that shit was settled. She'd come in here and fucked up his shit. She'd caused Walter to run his cock sucker and the less he heard from that motherfucker was better. Sure he cooked the goddamn shit but he wasn't anyone's bitch. This bitch though, this bitch had come in here flashing her smile and lies like she was something.

"Still telling yourself you don't deserve this?" Mac snarled pulling the metal from his pocket and popping the lid. Swiping his fingers through he felt his adrenaline spiking his blood to accompany the drugs. "I'm going to fuck you up."

Moving erratically as he stared her down he swiped the drugs in his mouth and licked his lips at the familiar taste. There was almost nothing better out there except maybe pussy. Growling he walked closer to the cunt on the floor as his head started spinning and his knife felt heavier on his hip. Kicking her on her back he cut her clothes away quickly as she shook and screamed. He didn't bother shushing her or even covering her mouth. He wanted to hear her scream and cry, he wanted to hear her scream for her fucking lies. He wanted to hear that sweet chorus that would accompany his nights. She was going to echo off these walls while he painted them with her blood.

Grabbing her ankles Mac jerked hard and her head cracked against the flood addling her. Her words slurred but she was still begging. He wasn't even listening to the begging just the desperation in her voice. It was like a drug of its own. He needed and he'd have it all. Smiling he started dragging her over the rough floor hearing the scraping and tearing of her skin as the stone caught on her and he just jerked even harder.

"PLEASE!"

Mac laughed the sound manic to his own ears and slightly off kilter. Slinging her legs back to the ground Mac walked around to her head and let his boot apply pressure to her throat. He watched her pupils go wide and her mouth sputter but no air came. Her body was bucking violently for it but he was lost watching the fear in her eyes.

"You made your bed now you lay in it." Mac snarled letting up, "Hope you like it."

Her eyes met his and the fear was there all of it. Mac started laughing at her and she grit her teeth, "Walter knows me!"

"Does he? You fucking him? You fucking him like the rest of those druggie cunts?" He was mocking her and she knew it.

"Fuck you."

Mac leaned back a deep laughing rolling out of him, "I wouldn't fucking touch you for anything bitch."

Gripping her chin when he seen her eyes dip he forced her mouth open, "You'll stay awake bitch, you're gonna stay awake for all of it."

He worked quick and loaded her up on enough meth that she was going to be flying high. He watched as the drug crashed through her system and took hold of her. He'd make her scream through that haze, he'd make her beg for everything that she knew was never coming. She'd slip through her drug induce haze seeking the light of hope but he'd jerk it out from under making her slip right back into hell. That slip would turn to terror and escape would be nothing but a nod and gone.

* * *

><p>The blood was running. IT was damn near gushing from her. She was awake watching him breathing stunted and labored as she watched him. He'd beaten her to the point after she'd tried to run her mouth that she was black and blue by now. Her one eye was swollen shut and her lips were split. She was painted red. He didn't even see pale skin anymore. She was painted with her fucking lies.<p>

Flipping the knife in his hold he leaned his head back closing his eyes. He wanted to tear her the fuck apart. Breathing deep and feeling that rush of drugs and blood in his system he smiled licking his lips again. He could still taste the meth and jerked. Digging out the tin again he took another hit and smiled watching her as she recoiled from it.

They'd been at this for hours. She had almost blacked out on him a few times but he was keeping her good and loaded. She wasn't gonna forget shit till he made her. Grabbing his bottle of whiskey and walking closer to her he took a deep drink. She licked her lips that were dry save the blood coating them.

"Thirsty?" Mac sneered.

She nodded and winced at the action. Mac walked closer to her and she tensed. He tipped the bottle letting it pour over her and she screamed. Her voice was ripping and shredding from the pitch and he growled. He took another drink and smiled. They had all night and then he was going to head out and find a the rest of his fix. She was waiting at home for him. She'd be pissed at him for the drugs but goddamned if he cared right now. She'd suck his dick and then he was going to fuck her senseless.

"Tell me again why are you here?" Mac laughed.

"Walter sent me!"

"Lets call him why don't we, if he did he'll come get you." Mac threatened.

She visibly flinched at the threat and her lie.

"You wanted to lie and steal?" Mac snarled. "Walter would love you."

Mac ran the knife up her leg and she whimpered watching it climb. He sunk it into her thigh and watched in fascination as her muscle parted to take the blade. Blood bubbled up and spilled over. Her body was bucking again and she was screaming but all he seen and heard was the sound of the blood in his ears, his heart thundering and the haze of meth as it toiled and focused his mind. Things were sharper, he was sharper.

Jerking fast he spun the knife in her muscle widening the cut and making it gape. He repeated his actions over and over littering her legs in marks. "You want out?"

She begged and he started cutting more across her stomach. He'd cut her so much he was just laying the cuts there already open more. She was split open almost completely, she was a flick of the wrist from disemboweled. There was so much blood coming from her he was surprised she wasn't dead from blood loss alone.

* * *

><p>He had her standing but it was barely. Forcing her mouth open and dumping more meth in he slapped her jaws together. She winced and swayed on her feet some.<p>

"Stand the fuck up."

She listened to him and he got everything put to rights. She didn't move an inch from where he had her and he wanted to laugh. A few hours with him and she was done. She'd broke in the first hour. In the first hour that knife had embraced the new life wetting its blade and she had sung out for help. She had stopped begging God soon though and started begging him.

When that failed she had begged for death. He'd denied her at every turn. She had that glimmer of hope dancing in her eyes now though. He was shaking his head at how stupid she was. Hours with him and she still didn't know that lies were for liars and he was going make her taste her own poison.

"You want free, you want out." Mac walked around her caging her in like he was hunting. "Run."

She looked over at him her eyes dull and lifeless but hopeful. She took a step and cried out. He'd wrecked her legs. She took another and cried out more but the drugs were making her braver and more bold, making her mask her pain in hopes of safety and freedom.

"RUN!" Mac barked.

He watched her futile attempts at escape. He watched her walking and at one point having to crawl away. She was getting more frantic when he hadn't immediately struck her down. He could hear her pleading with her god to give her strength. It sounded like a bunch of psycho babble bullshit lies spilling from her mouth again. Lies always goddamned lies with this bitch.

Mac walked next to her suddenly and she flinched. "You were born to bleed."

Before she could respond he slammed the knife into the base of her spine dropping her. Her legs gave out immediately and she buckled to ground. Her eyes were wide and her breathing a terrified frenzy of heaving chest and pain.

She tried to speak but pained noises were leaving her mouth, "I can't feel my legs."

Mac watched the sun crawling over the canyons and looked down at her. He grabbed her lifeless and limp legs and started dragging her. He was going to give her something to remember for her last moments. The further he pulled her the more she cried and begged. Hope was a useless emotion.

Getting her there he forced her up and held her body against his. He felt the blood soaking through his coveralls from her back and the rest of her body. Walking closer to where he wanted he looked out as the sun hit its peak for now. It was still the darkest place here with him cast in his shadows, leaving scars and wrecking lives.

He heard the crunch of gravels behind him and knew without looking. He was late. Shoving hard he send this bitch over into the bottom of the canyons. Her screams were echoing up to him as she sailed to her death at the bottom. If she survived the coyotes and canyons would claim her in time. No one would look or find her there. No one ever came here. This was Mac's place.

"You done?"

Mac looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yes.'

"Your soaked in blood."

Mac chuckled walking towards his truck. There was no need to explain what happened or what he'd done. He was painted in the truth of it and he'd left that bitch painted in her lies. He snorted and pulled his cigarettes out lighting one. He was fueled with fire and a killing desire but it felt good, he felt good. Shaking his body and loosening his muscles he looked over locking with those chocolate eyes.

"I'm fucking starved."

A snort met his ears, "Wipe the blood off your face and we'll get something to eat in town before we leave."


End file.
